Duque de Francia
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: El pueblo estaba sufriendo desapariciones sin que nadie supiera cual es el motivo, pero todos sospechaban que tenia que ver con el duque del cual se rumoreaba habia hecho un pacto con el demonio. Fic inspirado en el Duque de Venomania de vocaloid


En las afueras del pueblo, estaba la casa del duque de Francia, este era famoso por su gran belleza y riquezas y era mas que sabido que todo el pueblo le pertenecía. Pero sobre el noble, corría oscuros rumores, susurros que decían que habia hecho un pacto con el demonio para conseguir que cualquier persona que él quisiera cayera a sus pies, aun asi, los rumores jamas se habían llegado a comprobar.

El pueblo en estos momentos, sufría las desapariciones de muchos de sus vecinos y conocidos, estos desaparecían sin dejar rastro, ni una huella ni nada. Todos en el pueblo estaban consternados por la situación y no sabían que hacer en estos momentos.

Paulo, el herrero del pueblo, miraba el tablón de la plaza donde esta mañana habia aparecido un nuevo cartel de "desaparecido" esta vez era un muchacho de piel clara, pelo rubio con un rizo bastante curioso y unos ojos violetas tras unas gafas. Negó con la cabeza, era el séptimo que desaparecía en el pueblo, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a otro cartel, esta vez la imagen mostraba a un chico moreno de ojos verdes que sonreía alegremente. El herrero acaricio la imagen, su hermano habia sido el tercero en desaparecer y aun no habia dado con él.

Se dirigió a la taberna del pueblo, allí se reunirían todas las personas que habían perdido a alguien por lo que cuando entro y vio a tantas personas dentro del local, no se sorprendió en absoluto, era un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocían entre ellos. Paulo se sentó cerca de un hombre pelirrojo y un muchacho de pelo rubio, el cual tenia un mechón que desafiaba la gravedad, y ojos azules tras las gafas.

-Ayer desapareció mi hermano y hace unas semanas mi esposa-comentó el rubio

-Querrás decir esposo ¿no?-pregunto uno de los hombres de por allí

-Lo que sea…

-Yo también perdí hace unas semanas a mi esposo y a mi hermano-añadió el pelirrojo

-Scott y Alfred, si lo decís asi parece que han desaparecido cuatro personas en vez de tres, dado que el hermano de Scott y el esposo de Alfred son la misma persona, Arthur Kirkland

-¡Da igual! Todos sabemos que es culpa del duque

-Si, si, es el duque sin duda

-Alguien tendría que subir allí y darle su merecido

-¿Quién lo hará? Los rumores dicen que tiene un pacto con el demonio y que cualquier persona que se le acerque caerá a sus pies

Los murmullos y susurros llenaron el local sin que nadie aportara una nueva idea sobre que hacer para que esa ola de desapariciones cesara de una vez y que todos volvieran a sus hogares con las personas que querían. El herrero salio de la taberna viendo que no llegarían a nada, una vez fuera dirigió su mirada hacia la colina donde estaba situada la mansión del duque.

-Anto… ¿estas allí?-pregunto a la nada el herrero

-o-

En la mansión del duque, Francis paseaba por los pasillos quería ver a todos los "invitados" que tenia en su casa. Miro por la ventana viendo al moreno de ojos verdes llamado Antonio, sin duda uno de sus favoritos para sus juegos de cama, según tenia entendido era uno de los herreros del pueblo y eso se notaba en su bien formado cuerpo, quizás lo llamara hoy para ir a "jugar" con él. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde estaba un rubio de grandes cejas junto a uno de pelo anaranjado de grandes cejas, Liam y Arthur Kirkland, sin duda un par de hermano muy diferentes entre si. Ando de nuevo, viendo ahora a su nueva joya un chico algo tímido que se escondía tras un oso de peluche, ayer comprobó que se habia hecho con un buen chico.

Al final llego a una habitación que contenía una chimenea dentro, cerca de ella estaba una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules que cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia dirigió al noble una sonrisa suave. El rubio se acercó hasta ella y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, sin duda aquella mujer era su preferida de todas las personas que estaban en esa casa. Jeanne habia sido su amor desde niño pero ella jamas le habia prestado atención hasta que hizo el trato con el demonio para conseguir que todos cayeran a sus pies. Le beso la mano haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, siempre pasaba en cuanto sus cuerpos se juntaban aunque fuera solo una vez, la persona caía en su encanto de por vida, las atraía y ya estaban embelesadas pero en cuanto se los llevaba a la cama es cuando no tenían escapatoria, sonrió de medio lado, se preguntaba quien vendría hoy hasta sus puertas. Tenia personas de todos los tipos, mujeres hombres, tsunderes (como el rubio cejon y el chico moreno con un rizo a un lado) tranquilos, etc.

-o-

Habia caído la noche en el pueblo y una figura se dirigía a la mansión con paso decidido, una capucha ocultaba su rostro pero Francis ya le estaba esperando en la puerta sabiendo que seria una nueva pieza a su colección y que pronto esa capucha caería y podría ver el rostro de aquel hombre. Este llego a la puerta de la casa y el noble le tendió la mano para dejarlo pasar, el encapuchado miro con desconfianza la mano pero se la cogió, algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo, empezaba a sentirse extraño.

El duque llevo a su nuevo invitado al salón invitándolo a bailar y por ende le quita la capucha dejando ver al herrero del pueblo, no podía creer su suerte, tenia al mellizo de Antonio enfrente de él, se relamió los labios y le quito la cinta del pelo del moreno dejando que su pelo cayera suelto hasta cerca de la cintura.

Paulo se sentía atontado desde que habia entrado en la mansión, sabia que debía de hacer pero era como si su cuerpo no quisiera obedecer y además se estaba empezando a sentir atraído por el noble ¿Cómo hacia eso? ¿seria verdad que ese hombre era un demonio? El herrero se dejo llevar por el baile que estaba empezando sintiéndose cada vez mas confundido y atontado, se estremeció ligeramente al notar como el noble le acariciaba la cintura, esa caricia que le recordaba a alguien que también se lo hacia….le recordaba a ….Antonio. Abrió los ojos empezando a volver a la realidad, habia ido a la mansión a acabar con el demonio que habia secuestrado a su hermano, por eso cogió una daga con disimulo y se la clavo al rubio en el pecho para después separarse de él y ver como la sangre caía por el pecho de noble.

Francis cayo de rodillas al suelo al darse cuenta de que habia sido herido y miro al moreno, parecía que él no habia venido atraído, habia venido a matarlo. Vio como todas las personas que estaban en la casa salían corriendo ahora que no estaban bajo su hechizo, los mellizos se dieron la mano y salieron los dos corriendo pero cuando vio salir a la única persona que amaba, estiro el brazo para indicarle que parase, todavía tenia que decirle que la amaba pero esta solo se paro a verla un momento antes de salir por la puerta.

….

Espero que os haya gustado, esta inspirado en la canción de vocaloid "la locura del duque de Venomania"

Merece review?


End file.
